


America was named for Amerigo Vespucci? Really an Italian.

by isadora_wingless



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadora_wingless/pseuds/isadora_wingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~Summary   A.U.- Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas; set in the age of wooden ships, privateers, pirates, and buccaneers.</p>
<p>This work was inspired by Romance Novels known as Bodice Rippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sailors knocked on the wood hull of their ships to listen for worm or rot; hearing a  
> solid sound would imply that the hull was in 'ship shape'.  
> When in a conversation and a reference is made to 'good luck' they would  
> sometimes say 'touch wood' and touch some part of their wooden vessel. The  
> 'good luck' they were implying refers to the luck they were having and were  
> hoping to have while their wooden hull held true and fast during their  
> voyages at sea.  
> A/N: Vincenzo is Italian for Vincent or Vince, Giovanna is Italian for Jane, Zio  
> is Italian for Uncle, Tomas is Italian for Thomas,Francisco is Italian for Frank  
> and Angelina is the name of the Brigantine ship.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words, a few original ideas, . Characters belong to TNT,  
> Tess G,and Janet T.  
> Written for enjoyment. No copyright infringement intended.

**\--Chapter One: Vince, Jane and the Lost Boys Sail to England.**

"Wooden ships on the water, very free, and easy,  
Easy, you know the way it's supposed to be,  
Silver people on the shoreline, let us be,  
Talkin' 'bout very free and easy..."

~ Wooden Ships by David Crosby, Stephen Stills, Paul Kantner

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIIRIRIRI**

**Pas De Calais**

Vincenzo Korsak ran his right hand along the wooden rail, its brass embellishments shining brightly. His large hands then caressed the soft wood, appreciating its fine texture, before lightly rapping his knuckles against the rail. The grey-haired man stood 5'7''; a stoutly-built, square-jawed fellow. Korsak was dressed for cold wet weather; a warm worsted wool coat, woollen shirt, and trousers tucked securely into knee-high, black boots. Two plain dagger hilts sheathed in the top of the boots hinted at his mercenary past.

"Portare fortuna, bring us luck." He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the sea air.

Korsak squinted his steel-blue eyes, looking out at the pink and orange sky. He pulled a brass cylinder from a leather pouch that hung on a lanyard around his thick neck. The grizzled man opened the three camber tube and raised it to one eye, sweeping the horizon.

Booted footsteps and a hand on his shoulder alerted Korsak that his solitary watch was over.

A slightly taller woman handed the older man a pewter mug, steam curling from it in the dawn chill. Her figure was slim and athletic, almost boyish save for the slight swell of her hips and breasts. Most of her black hair was tied back with a red bandana and she was kitted out in similar clothing. On her right hip was a short sabre sheathed in a worn scabbard.

"Giovanna, noici saremo domain."

"In English, Zio Vincenzo," the lissome, raven-haired woman rasped out.

"Jane, we will be there tomorrow."

"Si, er... yes, Uncle, tomorrow and tomorrow. Calais was not profitable."

Jane paced slowly and waved her hands as she spoke. "The crew's share cannot be reduced. They have experience now, more than I thought possible when we found them in Barcelona. The flu epidemic chases us from our home in Genoa and leaves more orphans in its wake. Tomorrow, uncle, we may lose our crew." Jane groaned, deflated, and leaned on the railing beside her uncle.

"Jane, you worry too much," replied the older man. "This crew will not abandon us, we're their family now."

"Angelina needs a refit. Will Dover be warm? We could re-seal the top decks  
if it is warm. We are boat wrights, uncle. The boys have to practice the trade."

Jane strode back and forth along the railing. "A commission in England must be found. Tomas and Francisco need new boots, new clothes, and new teachers. You and I cannot pound algebra, languages, and manners into them. My brothers must read and write in Italian, French, and English if we are to ever be builders of boats again." Jane was tapping her left foot when she snapped, "Zio è sciocco sogno."

The crinkling skin at the corners of his eyes gave away his smile before it even reached his lips. Korsak smirked before sipping from his mug,"In English, Jane. You must start to call your brothers by English names. Thomas and Frank will learn all they need to be guild-men, or we will buy into the guild. It is not a foolish dream."

Jane rolled her eyes as she pushed away from the rail and marched back and forth; her hair escaped bit by bit from the confines of the bandana with the frantic movement,  
"No merchant will deal with me, no matter if I bind my chest and wear britches. These men, these merchants, are not all fools. I have no beard!"Jane continued to pace the deck, her loose hair whipping around her face every time she did a sharp about-turn. She was agitated and breathing rapidly. Her words came faster as her bluster persisted, arms waving wildly with each annoyed declaration, "They see me as a boy in a man's suit. The last one called me 'a beardless captain with a crew of lost boys'. So tell me again that Dover will be warm enough."

Korsak pursed his lips, then, after a deep sigh, continued to drink his warm ale. Jane needed to rage against her fate, needed to shout and stomp before she could accept what  
was offered and use it to their advantage. Jane could adjust her tactics, but like a magnificent, racing stallion she needed to expend nervous energy before going into a race.  
"England is in flower now. Our Angelina is sailing with the current and a strong wind, mia ragazza. She is a convivial brigantine. The crew will not need to man the oars; we will save that for if we hit a patch of doldrums between here and England."

**Dover, England - Earl and Lady Fairfield's City House.**

"Garrett, I'm pregnant." Maura's hazel eyes glittered in the dawn light. "We do not need to engage in coitus again this morning."

Softly spun golden curls lay upon creamy, round shoulders, her pink camisole demurely covering her torso.

"That may be true, wife of mine," the rumpled, blonde man replied, "but I have wedded you and I intend to bed you thoroughly and often. It would be social suicide if I were to engage in coitus as per my normal particularities."

He grinned as he surveyed the peas sized bruises on her biceps before his eyes rose further to meet her look of contempt.

"My flesh is more than willing this morning; I don't care a whit if you picture that lovely Negro navigator from our trip. He was a dish I would have hot or cold." His fingers stroked her hand and wrist, before wandering up to trace lightly over a bruise. He licked his full lips.

Maura huffed as she rose from the bed, "Husband, I'm shocked that you think I'm imagining him or anyone else during coitus."

"I heard you calling out Freeman over and over while we did it." The aristocrat countered.

"Freedom, Garrett," snapped Maura, "not Freeman. Per our arrangement, once pregnant and after delivery of your heir I am free. That is to say, as free as I can be given our social obligations. The child and I can travel and pursue scientific interests. You can enjoy your normal particularities with men, women, or... carriages, if you so wish."

"I do intend to honor our arrangement," Garrett smirked. "come now, Maura, you told me that I am the pinnacle of masculine allure. Anatomically pleasing, and intellectually stimulating. You blathered on about my superior bone structure; 'more pleasing than Leonardo da Vinci's Vitruvian Man' I believe you said."

Maura gazed at the semi-nude man; his shiny blonde hair upon his head, the red gold of wisps of hair upon his arms and broad chest. She moved back to him and, reaching out, she ran her index finger along the top band of his defined abdominal muscles.

"Morning coitus does put you in a better frame of mind, I suppose." Her fingers moved downward and slowed before disappearing below the sheet that still covered his lower half,"You are the very devil when you don't get your way."

He snarled as he pulled her body firmly back to his, "I am the devil who taught you pleasure and pain."


	2. Finding The Compass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Summary: A.U.- Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas; set in the age of wooden ships, privateers, pirates, and buccaneers.
> 
> A/N: Vincenzo is Italian for Vincent or Vince, Giovanna is Italian for Jane, Zio  
> is Italian for Uncle, Tomas is Italian for Thomas, Francesco is Italian for Frank  
> and Angelina is the name of the Brigantine ship.
> 
> A/N: The Dutch traders introduced chemically treated linen condoms (Oil Cloth) also known as assurance caps.  
> A/N GOOD MORNIN' LADIES ALL is a traditional shanty (sailors drinking song)

Barnacle Bill the Sailor

He courts them all both old and young!

He courts them all but marries none your Barnacle Bill the sailor!

Who's that knocking at my door?" said the fair Young Maiden.

"It's me and my crew and we've come for a screw!" said Barnacle Bill the Sailor.

~~~Barnacle Bill the Sailor. An American Drinking Song Alternate Lyrics.

 

** A Fortnight hence Dover, England: Earl and Lady Fairfield's City House... **

With cloak and petticoats billowing out behind, Maura entered the house as storm in blows from the sea. She angrily placed her cloak, hat, and gloves into the waiting hands of an Oriental woman. "Thank you Susie." The blond acknowledged with a tiny smile.

An undercurrent of pique laced her voice "Is my _wondering_ husband home?"

"My Ladyship he has _company_."

A flash of blond hair, flushed cheeks, and swooshing skirts accompanied Maura's departure. Surging up the steps to the sleeping chamber, her voice rang out. 

“Fairfield, you missed Tea with my Father and your Cousin Charles. I hate telling half truths. I told them you were seeing to personal matters. Father has secured a land agreement in New Spain. He intends to send a small expedition ahead." Reaching the landing, she inhaled the smell of tobacco. It waffled from the master suite.

"Your Cousin Charles is most peculiar. He assumes you and he will be traveling back to your father's Massachusetts holdings.” Stopping by a wall mirror in the hall, she patted at the wispy flyways of her coiffure.

 

"You missed a galvanizing discussion at the salon today regarding Thomas Newcomen's steam driven piston." Maura paused in her commentary upon hearing an impassioned male voice. "Please good sir..."

She pushed open the unlocked door. "How ironic; I was just speaking of pistons, now I observe you with your piston pleasuring a fuzzed-faced lad.

"Ah, the lady of the house arrives. Would you care to join us, or watch as usual, ma chère?" 

Icily she replied, "No. Devez-vous faire cela ici à nouveau, Garret" (Must you do this here, Garret)

The red-headed youth squawked out. "Pardon, I do understand French. It is taught along with Latin, and Greek."

Ever the lady, Maura tosses the discarded sheet over the two.

Garret intoned with amusement, "Byron, I am remiss. This is my wife, Maura."

"Byron, Garret is as handsome as Lucifer, and his piston is as mighty as Thor's hammer, Mjölnir. He allows Mjölnir to do his

thinking for him from time to time."

Green eyes narrowed and took in Byron; blue eyes, messy mop of red hair, rawboned body and fair (skin). His exposed skin sprinkled with cinnamon-brown freckles, flushed pink.

Glaring at the older man, she huffed out. "I trust you used an assurance cap. We are in a port town; the Dutch traders sell them to the local chemist."

The youth stuttered out. "Good God, sir, you told me your wife had gone away." Anger lit the young man's eyes. "You played me for a fool, Fairfield."

 

** Dover, England: Cooper's Arms Inn and Ale House **

****

Lively, fluid and gracefully, Jane danced with Frankie and Korsak. Dressed in a simple grey frock, her hair left unbound, she swirled from the grey-haired man to the raven-haired squarely built youth. Her long limbed body swayed rhythmically back and forth.

Vincent Korsak threw back his head and laughed at his niece and nephews. He gazed at the well appointed rooms. The Inn Keeper had placed them in the upper chambers away from the noise and smells of the common rooms. It consisted of two bedchambers and a sitting-room. The bedrooms were spacious and clean with good mahogany furniture and immense four-post beds, piled so high with feather mattresses that it needed a short pair of steps to mount into them. There were curtains at the windows and curtains round the beds, wax candles in the sitting-room and pictures on the walls. He and the Rizzoli’s rarely found such plush quarters.     

Jane smiled "The _Angelina_ has a commission to New Spain. Tomas, er, Thomas, play the shanty, ‘ _Good Mornin’ Ladies All’_.” She tapped upon the small seven string single-strung Italian guitar. The stripling grinned and looked up to his sibling.

“Giovanna, please, the English hurts my ears. Call me Tomas; this Thomas, he is too formal for a humble able-bodied sailor."

The lanky blue-eyed youth pleaded. "You and Zio want to make Francesco and me into blue-nosed, weak-kneed land lovers. We are sailors and great adventurers and great lovers of women, not of land!!!"

"Great adventurer, are you? Uncle and I should have left you with the _conestàbile_ , er, the constable in Calais." Jane whirled from him, her hair flying back behind her, a black mass of curls. Clenching her fists to her sides, she stalked to the rococo chaise lounge on the opposite side of the fireplace away from her family. Situating herself on the lounge with controlled movement, she glared at her younger brother.

A guilty faced Thomas rejoined, "No Jane, you are correggere, er, correct. Call me Thomas or Tommy as the English girls do. Please come make merry, dance with us. We have a great commission. We will have great adventures and there will be profit for all. This time we will have enough profit to buy back our lives."

Jane seethed. "The English girls call you Tommy. Francesco what do the English girls call you?"

Stuttering back to his sister. "Serenità, peace, Jane. I am not Tommy; I want to be a great shipwright and merchant like Uncle and Father.

The ladies do call me Frankie; it is nice, yes in Dover I am Frankie. It was all a misunderstanding in Calais. I thought I had enough Francs to pay for two entertainments. I left him with the ladies to get the money from Crowe and then your father's son here said something that upset the owner and the ladies." Frankie shrugged.

Korsak swaggered over to Jane and pulled her to her feet. "Silenzio Piccola Mia. Quiet, my little one. Dance and be merry. We have outlived many. We are celebrating for those we lost in Genoa. We are not the last Genoese shipbuilders and merchants. We are the best. Your mother, father and my sweet Belinda are dancing in heaven for us now."

"Frankie you are too young for _entertainments._ So that makes Tommy too young as well.”

"But Uncle I'm almost twenty and Tommy is eighteen; we are just the right age for _entertainment._ "

"Enough Frankie. Silenzio you. Tommy please play for us. We will dance and then find Crowe, that rascal of a navigator"

“Yes Uncle. I think Crowe is staying at The Black Anchor. A few of crew are there.”

The older man pulled at his vest and whispered “Frankie did you pay the crew their entire share? Were they not all in agreement to get the last third before we sail.”

“I paid out a few their held back shares from Calais. I paid Crowe his Navigator share, not his entire share. He went to the locale Whist House. He parlayed his share into a winning streak.”

“Ah there we have it the Korsak curse. Children we have lost Crowe. We have a horse, but no bridle to steer him. We have a ship and no navigator.”

Tommy injected with a grin, “I did hear that there may be a navigator for hire at the Ale House. They said he was black as midnight without a moon.”

Korsak replied “I don’t care if he is black, blue or green. If he can read the stars and a sextant I’ll hire him and pay him half his share today.   Crowe has the gamblers fever and we have lost him until he is broke.”

 

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heartfelt Thank You to all who Beta Read and made corrections or comments Thanks to my beta Readers Nicolaruth27 and Sybilia at F.F. Net. More like co-authors.  
> Thanks to LostInParadise911  
> Thanks to Goose197  
> Thanks to JustASmallTownGirl123,  
> and thanks to Colleen Thomas:  
> although no longer with us, her Lesbian themed stories are a joy to read . Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.  
> http://www.literotica.com/s/how-to-write-period-pieces


	3. The Lost Sailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A.U.- Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas; set in the age of wooden ships, privateers, pirates, and buccaneers.
> 
> Korsak, Jane, Frankie and Tommy actively look for the Lost Sailor, and fill in the gaps of what  
> caused then to be sailors rather then boat builders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Giovanna is Italian for Jane, Zio is Italian for Uncle, Tomas is Italian for Thomas, and Francesco is Italian for Frank. Angelina is the name of the Brigantine ship. Gia is a popular nickname for Giovanna. A/N: Gambling was a popular pastime for all classes during the 1700's. Not all towns were large enough to support casinos, thus many smaller towns and port cities had gaming rooms in other establishments. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words, a few original ideas. Characters belong to TNT, Tess G, and Janet T.

Summary: A.U.- Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas; set in the age of wooden ships, privateers, pirates, and buccaneers.

Chapter 3: Lost Sailor.

_Compass card is spinning, helm is swinging to and fro Oh, where is the dog star, oh, where's the moon. You're a lost sailor, been away too long at sea. Now the shorelines beckon, there is a price for being free._

_Lost Sailor Lyrics By: John Barlow. Music By: Bob Weir._

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Dover, England Cooper's Arms Inn and Ale House.**

The white hared older man observed the three Italians. Pointing to each in turn. "Tommy come with me to The Black Anchor, Jane you and Frankie check below at the Ale House, if you find him, get him to our rooms. Frankie tell him you need him to fill in a place on a game of chance, or ask his help with the balance sheets, or just think of something. Jane get him drunk." Korsak ordered quietly. Reaching out he tweaked Jane's right ear "Buy a bottle of Irish whiskey. He can't resist it or you when you smile."

"Si Zio" the three Rizzoli siblings sing-song in reply. The three turned back to the fireplace to retrieve the pot warming over it.

Korsak blasted at the three "Avast you lot, you don't have time for warm cider pull yourselves up and make haste before Crowe gets himself indebted to another ship. Don't yes Uncle me I want to see boots on feet and backsides out the door."

Frankie and Tommy ran bare footed back to their room.

Jane smirked at the older man and pointed to her shoe clad feet, she turned to the cherry wood sideboard beside the front facing window. Opening it she pulled out an unopened bottle with dark amber liquid in it. "I think this Black Bush will due. I bought this for medicinal use for the next contract, but I can replace it. How will I tell you if Frankie and I have him?" Jane asked

"If he is here hang your black shawl out the front window." Korsak replied "We should be able to see it from the Black Anchor.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Harbor Street and The Black Anchor Inn Dover England.**

Vince Korsak and Tommy Rizzoli made an odd pair. Vince Korsak's impatient comportment evident in his brisk gate. Korsak surveyed the streets and alleyways jerking his head left to right looking at every man in rough sailor attire. Tommy Rizzoli gamboled down the sidewalk flirting with each woman he encountered both old and young. The older man rolled his eyes at the the lanky youth's trifling. Korsak stalked ahead trying to distance himself from Tommy.

Tommy tried to charm the woman with his accent by asking "Mi scusi Sorry Pardon me I'm new here. Do you know how to get to the Black Anchor? Or "I'm looking for my friend his name is Derek Crowe maybe you have head of him, yes?" Tommy said all of this with his most pathetic puppy eyes.

The youngest Rizzoli inquired of men in sailor's kits as they neared the Inn. "Have you seen Derek Crowe He's a mate of mine from the Angelina"

Korsak smiled at the young man's efforts. He looked up and pointed to the large wooden sign with a Black Anchor and tankard on it. Upon entering the Inn Korsak crinkled his noise and pulled out a bandana.

"Blood sausage, onion, and cow's liver. Why do the English eat them for breakfast, and dinner? It's a stench to raise the dead."

Perplexed Tommy shrugged "Maybe they like it." the smell did not affect him.

Removing the green, and checkered bandana from his mouth Korsak called out cheerily "Hello t here good Inn Keeper" to a salt-and pepper haired man with a disgruntled frown. The Inn Keeper who appeared between forty and death locked eyes with the older man.

"We are looking for our Shipmate Crowe, we've come to share good news with him."

"Er now Crowe is a common name as common as a crow, Tell me about your mate."

Korsak replied "Ah Derek Crowe he is as Irish as a shamrock and the River Shannon. He'd be sharing a room with a few Spanish sailors. He's my height, maybe a shade taller; he has a compact body, muscular build, and short neck. His eyes are hazel brown-green and chestnut hair if he lets it grow out. He has a receding hairline, so he shaves his head."

"Ah now we have a few bald, brown-eyed Irish staying here, and a few Spanish sailor boys renting rooms."

Tommy added "He starts a story with ' **I'm Irish that's why**. '"

"Ah I do know who you are talking about 'I'm Irish that's why you should give me and the lads a little something extra...I'm Irish that's why I've got all the luck with the ladies, or I'm Irish that's why I canna get the cards to fall right.'" He said to just call him Derek. He paid for a shared room and board for a fortnight and three days. Then he asked me where he could find a baccarat room, or game of faro. I told him the merchants on North Street played whist at the Old Sheppard. That made him happy enough. "

"Thank you Sir." Korsak reached into his black satin vest, and withdraw a few small coins, "Here, some coins for your time. If you see my shipmate tonight, please tell him Korsak has good news for him."

"Come along Tommy, we will get Frankie and Jane to help us look for him at the Old Sheppard. It is as big as a ship of the line. It is next to the Salon and more to the point the Harbor Master told me about it, or rather told me and the crew to avoid it. We need to find him before the evening tide. If he has gone with the tide maybe we can find your fellow there. Does the one you called 'black as midnight without a moon' have a name?"

"Yes Uncle, Freeman Frost. I think Freeman is his title like Harbor Master or Inn Keeper"

"Jane is right we need to see to your education. Freeman means he is a Free Negro. He is a man who bought or was bequeathed his freedom."

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Dover, England Cooper's Arms Inn and Ale House.**

 

Frankie hissed from the his room "Giovanna, why must we call each other by these English names in private."

Jane chided "Brother we must become as adapted to our English names as we are to our customary names if we are to reclaim our former lives. We, Rizzoli's still have enemies in Genoa. Uncle and Father bought more than indulgences from our parish. You should know this."

Frankie responded in kind, "Sister, what should I know. Uncle and Father had many ventures with the church as merchants and asparishioners. They were both well liked in Genoa. What enemies worry you and Uncle? Many have bought silence from the church. The buying of indulgences is no secret. There are not many left in Genoa who know us. Why would they care?"

Frankie paced from his room to the lounge. Joining his sister the dark haired young man helped bank the fire in the fireplace, and trim the oil lamps down.

Jane rejoined exasperated " _Pappa e lo Zio rimasti orfani Sì._ Father and Uncle were fatherless, Yes, neither had church records." Vigorously gesturing with her hands she continued. "They have no birth records, no baptism records, no communion records. The church does not recognized bastards, nor their children. Uncle, You and Tommy, cannot own property or become guild-men. Uncle and Father bought a remittance of indulgence from a deacon of the Church in Roma. As forgotten English Rizzoli’s' we can claim legal rights to our Genoa lands and shipyard. Carlos Soffietto betrayed us once. If he is in Genoa he will do it again. Uncle wishes us to signal him by placing my black shawl in the window if we find our lost sailor." Jane flung the fore mention shawl over her shoulders, and fasten it with a metal broach.

Frankie affirmed "Sì. You will be Jane and I will be Frankie in private and in public. We will not slip-up. I will explain to our younger brother. He does not listen to you and Uncle with his ears and his heart. What about the crew?” "Our Spanish sailor boys?

"Once we complete this commission to New Spain we will release them in Barcelona. That is their home port. By then you, Uncle and Frankie will be guild-men. As such our company can vouch for them as Able Bodied Sailors." Jane concluded as she made her way to the door with Frankie.

 

Frankie acknowledged "They will have as much to loose if they betray us." He locked the door and followed his sister down the three flight of stairs to the Ale House.

Cooper's Arms Ale House omitted the pleasing aroma of roasted beef, carrots, parsnips and Savoy. Jane's eyes flashed in the amber light of the fireplace, she reconnoitered the merchants, sailors, and tradesmen scatter about the rough unmatched tables and chairs.

She smiled at a few of the swarthy Spanish sailors of her crew. Jane walked over to a whip thin young man. "Ho there Rodriguez, have you seen Master Crowe today?"

"No Mistress Gia. After we shellacked the last of the deck yesterday he left to see a man about a whist game at the Old Sheppard." The young sailor replied.

Frankie spotted four other members of the crew "Munoz, Serrano, Moreno, and Hernandez, have any of you fine sailors seen Master Crowe?"

"No Master Francesco." The four young men muttered.

Jane smiled and winked at the young men "If you see him, please tell him Korsak wishes his company tonight. There is a seat for him at a private game of chance."

Swashing to the barkeeper Jane pull out a bank note and waved the bar maid and barkeeper over.  "The Spanish Sailors over there, this is for their dinner and Ale. Rodriguez, Come here,  _T_ _he Angelina_ is paying for your food and drink as much as this note covers.  If there is any left over divide it among yourselves.  Be of good cheer.  _The Angelina_ sleeps in safe harbor tonight, and so does her crew.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Dover, England: Earl and Lady Fairfield's City House**

Maura descended the stairs, her hazel eyes reflected a well of sadness. She rubbed her lower abdomen tenderly. Outwardly calm, the blonde spoke softy "Susie, please tell cook that you and I will be taking dinner out tonight. I wish to go to the salon for a few hours before dinner. The conversations will distract me."

Susie gestured with a tilt of her head "Would you care to change your frock M'lady? I can fetch you something more suitable for the night air?"

"You are a dear; please locate my pale green Linsey-woolsey ridding jacket, or one of my Caraco jackets."

The black-haired women nodded, "I brushed and aired it. I also cleaned your ridding boots in the laundry room. Both should still be there." Susie withdrew a handkerchief from her apron and handed it to Maura. " The tobacco smoke has caused you to tear M'lady, I will air out the master bedchamber."

"Yes, please remove my cloths and place them in the guestroom wardrobe. I don't wish for them to smell of smoke, and have the chamber maid make up the guestroom for me, while we are out. I can't sleep in that room until the odor has cleared."

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**North Street, Old Shepard's Inn, Dover England**

 

Korsak, Jane, Frankie and Tommy situated themselves into a semicircle outside the imposing three story building.  The wooden sigh above had a simple Sheppard's crook. Korsak reached down and adjusted the throwing knives in his boot tops. He rose causally. Glaring at the three. He looked each of them over and threw both hands up in the air. "Are you lot ready to enter the lions' den?"

"Si Zio" The three replied.

The grizzled older man gestured wildly "Jane hide your banknotes. Tommy, Frankie put your coins in your inside coat pockets and button them. That is better. Frankie you and I will look for him in the basement gaming rooms, Jane, Tommy look for him in the Ale House. I will spread a few coins around to the card rooms to find him. You three also look for this Freeman Frost, Tommy did you hear anything else about him."

"He has a tattoo of a turtle on his right forearm, on his left forearm he has a sun eclipsing a half moon tattoo, both his ears are pierced and he has a goatee." Tommy offered.

"Uncle why can't Tommy and I look for him in the card rooms?" Frankie smirked.

"Because I do not need to pull you two away from _Entertainment._ Jane then would tie you both to the main mask for the rest of our time in port." Frankie tell me what does Freeman Frost look like?"

"He has a goatee, Two tattoos. One of a turtle and one of a sun eclipsing a half moon tattoo." Frankie muttered back.

"Jane is that correct."

"No Uncle he also has both his ears pierced, and he is as black as night." Jane replied.

 

Maura Fairfield scrutinized the foursome as she disembarked the small box-like carriage.

"Susie, have we entertained that fierce looking older gentleman? My, aren't three younger ones darkly handsome? I'm in an expansive mood Susie; please ask the older man if he and I have met? If so please ask him and his companions to join me for a cup of coffee or tea at the salon."

Susie nodded and hurried over to the foursome. The young oriental woman asked "Sir, my lady, Mrs. Fairfield wishes to inquiry have you met before?"

Turning to look at the elegant blonde woman Korsak stroked his beard. "Si, er I mean yes. Her father has just engaged my company's Brigantine to take a small scouting party to his holdings in New Spain. We were just going to inform some of our crew about the good fortune."

"The Lady Fairfield wishes to inquiry if you and your companions will join her in the Salon for coffee or tea."

"My companions here are my family. My nephew Tomas, here we call him Tommy, my nephew Francesco, er Frankie, my nice Giovanna which is Italian for Jane, so just Jane here in Dover. Yes, you understand."

"Lovely and you are?" Susie asked with a flirt of a  smile.

"Korsak er just call me Korsak" He replied sheepishly.

Maura walked over and stood next to Susie during that last exchange. "Captain Korsak, it is a pleasure to see you and your family tonight. Please join me."

"We will join you as soon as we complete some ship's business at the Old Sheppard." Korsak replied.

"Oh I see, well maybe Giovanna will join me for tea while you and her brothers finish your business."

“Mrs. Fairfield, er umm Lady Fairfield, here in Dover I am Jane, it is easier to say yes. I have obligations….”

Korsak glared at Jane. “Jane, Lady Fairfield speaks more than one language, and she shares your love of numbers. Her father told me she is very accomplished, in Latin, Algebra, and other academic pursuits. Please join her for tea, the boys and I will fetch you.”

Korsak narrowed his eyes at his nephews, “We will spread a little seed money and see if Crowe or Frost spring up lads.”

“Frost the Free Negro Sailor?  We met him on our passage from Hoek van Holland to Callas, and here. If that is who you seek, Susie may be of assistance.”  Maura said with an innocent air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heart felt Thank You to all who Beta Read and made corrections or comments  
> Thanks to my beta Reader nicolaruth27 more like co-author  
> Thanks to LostInParadise911  
> Thanks to Goose197  
> Thanks to JustASmallTownGirl123,  
> and thanks to Colleen Thomas:  
> although no longer with us, her Lesbian themed stories are a joy to read . Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.  
> http://www.literotica.com/s/how-to-write-period-pieces


	4. ----------Two Orphans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A.U.- Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas.  
> Previous Disclaimer applies.  
> A/N: In this Alternate Universe, Dover is too tiny to strictly adhere to class divisions. Men of the upper crust can occasionally lift a pint at an ale house. Merchants and clergy have been allowed to be members of the local coffeehouse and sailors, solders, bakers, bookmakers and traders pass through taverns, boarding houses and coffeehouses regularly.

 Two Orphans.

RIRIRI

Dover, England North Street Coffeehouse AKA Dover Salon

 

_"She shares your love of numbers. Her father told me she is very accomplished in Latin, Algebra, and other academic pursuits. Please join her for tea; the boys and I will fetch you." Her Uncle's words echoed in Jane's ears briefly._

She followed the blonde into the two story mortar and grey-brick structure.  
A cement placard on the front declared “North Street Coffeehouse: Members’ Entrance”. Maura waved at the door steward, an intimidating bear-like man.

"Hobbes, Miss Rizzoli and I will be joined by her family later. Please show Master Korsak and the Rizzoli brothers to my usual table. My lady's maid, Susie, will accompany them."

Jane scanned the coffeehouse. It was light and airy, the walls painted a pale shade of taupe green. Four overhead chandeliers had mirrors to reflect the light from their candles. Cheval glass stands spaced along the walls echoed and enhanced the light as well. The furnishings, Late Baroque in design, were light oaks, blonde colored. A long faux-oriental sideboard held finger foods under a glass dome cover. Brewed coffee and tea scented the air. The guest tables were scattered in a figure eight pattern, allowing the customers and servers room to move from one to another. Cocooned in the far corners were small two and three-cushioned settees flanked by side tables.

The tall brunette took a seat opposite Maura. "Have you heard or read Maria Gaetana Agnesi's book Instituzioni analitiche ad uso della gioventù italiana? "

"Miss Rizzoli, I have read excerpts from the French printing of it. Unfortunately, the printing is limited." Maura laughed in a restrained, self-conscious, manner.  
"The Parisian Salons are very taken with her explanation of Isaac Newton’s and Gottfried Von Leibniz’s equations. Her discussion of calculus is elegant. I understand she intended it to assist her younger brothers in understanding the concepts and application of mathematics...whereas texts of this nature are normally written in Latin.. "

Jane injected. "Lady Fairfield, it is lucky we met. I have the Italian copies of both volumes."

The blonde gleefully commented "I feel very fortunate. You are generous to allow me to review them. Your English is excellent. Did your tutor insist you eradicate your accent?"  
  
The tall woman played with her shawl as she spoke. "My accent? I think it is there, but muddled. My parents spoke English and French; they and Uncle taught us. Father desired that my brothers have a broad education. I had no tutor. My brothers were taught Latin and Mathematics by the monks in our village. They learned how to read and write in Latin, but do not get many opportunities to practice. Our crew is mostly Spanish. I understand it and speak a little of it."

Maura commented dryly. "Your Father is most enlightened in regard to the education of his offspring."

"My parents have passed away. My brothers and Uncle are my only remaining family."

"How sad to have lost your parents. Yet providence did stand by you; you have brothers and an uncle." The blonde responded.

Jane enthusiastically agreed. "Ah yes, I am blessed. I have them and a ship, and we have the stars to sail by."

"Ut haec ipsa qui non sentiat deorum vim habere is nihil omnino sensurus esse videatur. If any man cannot feel the power of God when he looks upon the stars, then I doubt whether he is capable of any feeling at all." Maura reassured.

 

Jane smiled and relaxed into her seat "You quote Cicero or Horace I think."

Maura tittered "In truth it is one of my father's treasured quotes. Yes one or the other, but which I cannot say, and Father he has said it so often, I dare say he may think it is his own."

Jane's eyes danced in amusement. "Uncle is the same. Carpe Diem, quam minimum credula postero he blusters often, as if he thought of it. "Pluck the day, putting as little trust as possible in tomorrow!"

The blonde responded "Men of a certain age are similar. It matters not where they come from."

A buxom, silver-haired, matronly woman weaved her way through the tables, arriving at the Italian woman's back.  
She spoke softly. "Miss Rizzoli, The boots for your brothers and uncle are ready. When will your men-folk be available to try them on?"

Jane responded briskly. "Mistress Patterson, I will have the three of them to your shop tomorrow."

 "And for yourself Miss Rizzoli, are you sure you only need your footwear resoled? I have split grain leather as well as top grain leather that you may consider." Mistress Patterson rejoined.

A red-headed women called out from a neighboring table. "Millicent Patterson, there you are. Hello Miss Rizzoli, how are you? Millicent, come sit with us."

The red-head indicated her table where two other women of similar dress and age sat. Turning to face the red-haired woman, Jane replied. "I am well, Mistress Stevens, and yourself?"

"I'm as fine as a spring rain. Will you play the harpsichord for us? I think your rendition of Purcell's Lilliburlero is uplifting." Mistress Stevens requested.

"I don't see the harpsichord present, and I would rather not trouble the proprietor.” Jane returned, a faint blush coloring her checks.

Maura teased. "Jane, may I call you Jane? The ladies appear to be devotees of the harpsichord; far be it from me to deprive them of your playing. If you know it, perhaps you could play an Irish tune for me: Maggie Laidir?"

The older red-headed woman disclosed. "Er Lady Fairfield, you're as Irish as I am. Your father, a grand man though he is, is only the second son of Phillipps, an Irish whiskey maker. He inherited no lands in Ireland, only a title. You're still more English than Irish."

"One could say I'm French considering my father did marry a French woman, Constance Pernod. But why argue, Mistress Stevens?"

Millicent Patterson contended. "Rosaleen McCullough Stevens, Miss Rizzoli and Lady Fairfield were enjoying a lively discussion before I interrupted them."

The silver-haired woman glided to the table of her friends. "Aye, that they were. Talking about Mathematics, speaking in Latin; it was very lively. Overhearing it by chance, I found it to be… how can I say this? As lively as your discussion of your twin daughters’ births." Squabbled Rosaleen Stevens.

Jane turned back to her table mate whispering, “Elle est une provocateuse, oui?"

Smiling and nodding her head, Maura whispered. "Indeed. Shall we look at the dishes on the sideboard?

The tall woman rose from her seat and weaved her way over to the faux oriental sideboard. Maura followed, her voice laced with scorn. “Jane, Dover, despite being a port town, has a village persona. My father and mother's marriage is oft the grain of the gossip’s grist mill, even now, some twenty-eight years later. The Irish grandson of Sir Thomas Phillips married an older woman, a French widow. Such a pity that a fine lad bound for the church fell into the evil snarl of a French woman."

Voicing her disbelief, Jane asked. "Your father was going to be a priest?"

"I'm not sure; maybe yes, maybe no. On a family trip to visit our French relations, he met Constance. The two married and thus the rumors abound."

Pausing, Jane inquired. "Why do you call your mother Constance?"

"Ah, now this you will find amusing. I was adopted by my parents. I am, in fact, the great- niece of my father. It is a quirk of being part of a large, extended family. My father's great uncle, Patrick, had a common-law wife who bore him a girl child: me. My birth mother died. My parents had no children and they adopted me. So I am very Irish, twice over, my birth parents and my father.

Jane declared "You are amazing, Maura Isles Fairfield. You find it amusing to be a "bastardo”?"

"Jane, I am legally the child of Richard and Constance Isles. According to the Catholic Church, I am a foundling, an orphan who was taken in by the Isles."

"Uncle was correct; we do have much in common."

"Oh, Jane, my full name is Lady Maura Dorothea Isles Fairfield. You may; however, call me Maura. After all, we orphans have a shared interest. What will the local merchants gossip about without us?"

RI End Notes:

A heart felt Thanks to my beta Reader Sybilia more like co-author. Thanks to Colleen Thomas: although no longer with us, her stories are a joy to read. Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable. CICERO 106-43 B.C.E. Timaeus 99 The Power of God If any man cannot feel the power of God when he looks upon the stars, then I doubt whether he is capable of any feeling at all." HORACE 65-8 BCE Carpe diem. (Odes: I.11) Elle est une provocateuse, oui?" She is a provocateuse, yes?" Female version of antagonizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes  
> A heart felt Thanks to my beta Reader Sybilia more like co-author. Thanks to Colleen Thomas:  
> although no longer with us, her stories are a joy to read. Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.
> 
> CICERO 106-43 B.C.E. Timaeus 99 The Power of God  
> If any man cannot feel the power of God when he looks upon the stars, then I doubt whether he is capable of any feeling at all."  
> HORACE 65-8 BCE Carpe diem. (Odes: I.11)


	5. A Freeman, Four Privateers, a Tortoise ---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Freeman, Four Privateers, a Tortoise ---- Sounds like the opening line of a bar joke.  
> Summary: Alternate .Universe. - Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas.
> 
> A/N: Vincenzo is Italian for Vincent or Vince, Giovanna is Italian for Jane, Zio  
> is Italian for Uncle, Tomas is Italian for Thomas, Francisco is Italian for Frank  
> and Angelina is the name of the Brigantine ship.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words, a few original ideas, Characters belong to TNT, Tess G,and Janet T.
> 
> Written for enjoyment. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Chapter 5
> 
> Disclaimer: Previous Disclaimer Applies.

 

 

 

**Old Sheppard's Inn, Dover England**

 

Laughter floated around the smoke-hazed room. Barold Frost sat in a corner of the public house attached to the Old Sheppard's Inn. He appeared self absorbed; detached from the music, laughter, and people around him. His hands caressed a worn, shinny copper-colored pocket watch. The muscles in Frost's arms flexed and released. Flexed and released.

A whip thin olive-skinned young man called to him. "Saludos. Would you be Señor Navigator Frost?"

Barold Frost's coffee-colored pupils flash at his name. His eyes rose to gaze at the young Spaniard. "How many Free Negro sailors be in Dover Port?"

Smiling his reply, "Sí, you got me there mate. I count only one." The young sailor seated  
himself directly in front of Frost, placing a canvas tote beside his chair. "I'm Moreno of the Angelina. Mind if I join you?"

"Why do you ask after me, Moreno? I've seen your brigantine. It is a bonnie ship. Does she sail  
trim and true? Her rigging looks Spanish, but her hull looks more Sicilian."

"I asked after you to be friendly. As you can see, I am also a stranger in Dover. You are eagle-eyed. The ship-master and his family built her in Genoa; her timber came from there. My friend, Frankie, heard you are a man who has a knack for bartering, er, trade in kind." Moreno responded, eyeing the dark-skinned man's forearms. _This must be him. Two tattoos: sun with moon on his left, turtle on his right._

"I muck about with trade in kind; a carved ivory trinket or a few long-eared rabbits for coin or  
the like. I am not an apothecary. I do not trade in the poppy, er, opium. We understand each other?"

"Sí Señor Frost. I have a pet, a turtle. His name is Fernando de Magallanes. I want him to have a good home. I don't want him made into a rich man's dinner."

Stroking his trimmed goatee Frost requested. "Do you have your pet here?"

Nodding his head, Moreno reached in the canvas tote bag. He withdrew a hefty carved box with a peg-fitted lid. He pulled back a pin and the top slid out. The animal was two hand-spans in girth with large symmetrical markings on the top of the head. The shell was an oblong rectangular and he had spurs on each thigh.

"I can see why you are concerned. You see a pet and a cook sees the makings for turtle soup. What do you want in trade?"

"I'm thinking maybe a small thing. A flint and striker?"

**RIRIRI**

Derek Crowe lurched forward drunkenly, his brogue very pronounced. "Francisco Rizzoli, Frankie, you're just the Rizzoli I need. You're my good luck charm. Come be my partner in the next round of whist." Crowe wrapped one arm around the dark-haired youth and propelled them both towards the gaming tables. The smell of the unwashed man and alcohol enveloped Frankie.

"Master Crowe, Uncle has reserved a seat for you at a private game. Come with Tommy and me back to the Cooper's Arms Inn." Frankie waved frantically to his brother.

"Trim your sails, boyo, I must collect me winnings from th' house. Sober or bolloxed, an Irishman never leaves money with th' house." The inebriated man continued to use Frankie as a crutch. "You're a fine shillelagh, boyo, stout as oak you are."

Tommy maneuvered himself to the opposite side of the Irishman. "Fair met. Master Crowe, has my brother told you... "

"Brother, we are helping Master Crowe collect his winnings from the house. He is joining us at Cooper's Arms as Uncle wished."

"Fair met. Young Tomas Rizzoli, are you going to be my partner in the next round of whist?"

"Er, no, Master. Uncle has sent for you." Tommy said as the trio reached a caged cashier station.

"Aye now, dead right. Your Uncle knows he needs an Irishman to bring the luck. Drop anchor, boys. I need to trade these chits for hard coin." Crowe turned out his pockets and dumped a pile of round and square chips on the ledge of the cashier station. "Cash me out, sir. The night is young; there are still women and cards to be won." Crowe's tenor singing voice rang out.

**RIRI**

Susie Chang nervously twisted the folds of her dress, looking up to Korsak. "Sir, er Korsak, if it would not be too bold for me to ask, would you take my hand? The climate of the room is capricious."

Korsak cautioned. "Take my hand girl, and speak plainly"

"Thank you kindly, Sir. In simple terms, I feel on display as if I am prized livestock at a fair." The young woman hissed back.

The former mercenary evaluated the crowd. A smattering of rough looking men and women returned his inquisitive scrutiny with open curiosity, others turned back to their own affairs.

Speaking softly, "Look sharp, Miss Susie. Do you see Frost?" The silver-hair man uttered.

The Asian woman bubbled. "I think that is him in the far corner, playing with his pocket watch."

Korsak replied. "Ah, your vision is keen. Molto buona, er very good. We are in luck tonight, Miss Susie, I see one of my Spanish sailors speaking with him. Yes, it is Moreno. He is a good lad.

"Moreno seems to be showing something to Frost, Master Korsak."

"It looks like he has brought his pet turtle with him. Moreno fashioned a locking wooden box for it from driftwood. Our ship's cook has been teasing him about his pet."

"What, does the turtle dip into the ships food stores?"

The older man grinned sheepishly. "No, as an addition to our menu. The cook proclaims turtles make a splendid soup."

Susie lifted an eyebrow. "Why don't we join your crewman and Frost?"

Korsak gave a curt nod, gently took the young woman's wrist and plowed through the milling bodies in the ale room making a beeline for the far corner.

**RIRIRIRIRI**

Frost looked over the shoulder of the young Spanish man at a couple determinedly walking towards him. The woman was familiar to him. Frost locked his eyes upon her as he pushed back his chair to meet her. "Miss Chang, is that you?

Susie Chang nervously bit her bottom lip. "Er, yes, I thought you might recognize me. Please call me Susie."

Smiling, the dark-skinned man rejoined. "Susie it is then. You may call me Barold or Frost, whichever puts you at ease. This fine sailor is Moreno of the _Angelina_."

Laughing in relief, Susie responded. "This fine fellow is Master Korsak of the _Angelina_. He wishes to make your acquaintance."

Korsak extended his right hand in greeting and clasped the younger man's forearm. "Indeed I do. Please call me Vincenzo or Vince. I wish to hire you for a commission to New Spain. One of my nephews heard you have sailed there before. Is that true?"

"Aye, I've sailed past the Carolinas, I've sailed the waters of the Caribbean and returned by way of Madagascar, as well as directly back to England."

Moreno injected. "Master Korsak, Gia told us the _Angelina_ had secured a commission, but she did not tell us it was to New Spain. May I tell the others?"

"Yes, lad. There are arrangements to be made. Supplies need to be located. We will be making a few runs back to France and Holland for provisions before we make sail to New Spain." Korsak divulged.

"Pardon me, who is Gia and why would she know of your company's plans?" Frost puzzled.

Korsak offered. "Gia is my niece.  Here in England we call her Jane. "

Moreno gleefully supplied. "She is our Quarter Deck Master. She can rig a cannon or a sail as good or better than any."

Korsak beamed. "Aye that she can, lad, and don't forget she is very capable with a pistol or a throwing knife. Taught her those myself."

Frost theorized. "She is your master of arms if need arises then?"

"Yes. She and her brothers, take on many roles for the ship." Korsak affirmed.

Frost rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "…..Vincenzo, I will consider your offer. I have never been the sole Navigator for such a long voyage."

"Put your mind at rest, Frost. Our ship arrived here with an able navigator. If luck and the stars align, we shall have two able navigators for this commission."

The young Spanish sailor addressed the group."Buenas noches. I'm off to the Black Anchor. Master Frost, I hope you join our ship's company."

"Good night, Moreno." The three responded as the young man hefted his tote sack and departed.

Frost shuffled over to the table, and sat down. "I'd like to sail with the ships full company on a supply run before I put me hand to it. Why did you seek me out?"

Korsak pulled out a chair for Susie then seated himself. He looked squarely at the younger man. "Tomas and Francisco, my nephews, were playing bocce with your last ship's bosun, Mathews. He recommend you to Francisco, er, here in Dover Francisco likes to be called Frankie."

"Mathews spoke highly of me?"

"Yes, Frankie asked others and most agreed you are able. Come back with me to Cooper's Arms  
and you can meet Giovanna, Tomas, and Francisco."

"That sounds inviting, Vincenzo. By the way how do you happen to know Susie?"

"Miss Susie is lady's maid to Lady Fairfield. The commission is from Dr. Isles, Lady Fairfield's father."

"Are the Fairfields on this voyage?" Frost asked

"I have not gotten the full passenger manifest from Dr. Isles." Korsak replied.

"Barold, the Fairfields have not openly discussed any travel plans." Susie advised.

The Asian woman rose. "Master Korsak would you accompany me back to the Coffeehouse? Lady Fairfield and your niece are expecting us. Barold, Lady Fairfield will be most happy to see you again. Please come with us."

The three exited the ale house and nearly (collided) with Tommy, Crowe, and Frankie.

Tommy gushed out. "Zio, we found Crowe. We are taking him back to our rooms."

"Good. Frankie, Tommy, this is Master Frost." The older man chuckled. "Master Frost, these are my nephews and our navigator. Crowe, how was your luck at the tables?"

"Korsak, you know I'm Irish, the cards fell in line for me t'night. Avast, boys, are we not joining your uncle and his fair lady friends. Hello there darlings. Korsak, how'd the like of you land twins?"

Susie giggled. "Master Korsak, Hobbes, the coffeehouse steward, will get you a carriage for hire. Hobbes, ah Hobbes, we need a a carriage for the gentlemen."

"Yes, Miss Susie, but Lady Fairfield instructed me that you and three gentlemen will be joining them."

"Hobbes, the gentlemen have made other plans now, unless you wish us to bring an Irishman, a very much into his cups Irishman, along. No, I thought not. Master Korsak, I will join m'lady and your niece. The Fairfields do have guest quarters she could occupy tonight."

"Er, that is very kind of you, but Jane is shy. Please tell Jane she may wish to use her room on the _Angelina_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes
> 
> A heartfelt Thanks to my beta Reader Sybilia more like co-author. Thanks to Colleen Thomas:  
> although no longer with us, her stories are a joy to read. Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.


	6. Chapter Six ~~ Chess, and a Little Her Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Summary: A.U.- Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas; set in the age of wooden ships, privateers, pirates, and buccaneers.
> 
> A/N: Vincenzo is Italian for Vincent or Vince, Giovanna is Italian for Jane, Zio is Italian for Uncle, Tomas is Italian for Thomas,  
> Francesco is Italian for Frank and Angelina is the name of the Brigantine ship.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words, a few original ideas, Characters belong to TNT, Tess G,and Janet T. Written for enjoyment. No copyright infringement intended. No Beta reader all mistakes are my own.

 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words, a few original ideas, Characters belong to TNT, Tess G,and Janet T. Written for enjoyment. No copyright infringement intended. No Beta reader all mistakes are my own.**

**Chapter Six ~~ Chess, and a Little Her Story**

Susie smiled faintly, taking a last lingering look at Korsak. The robust grey-haired man was making shooing motions to his nephews, Frost, and the very drunk Irishman Derek Crowe.

Korsak opened the door to the carriage for hire and beckoned the others.

"Get in lot of you. He huffed, "before a night watchman comes this way. He will throw us all in the landlubbers brig." The older man winked at her before launching himself into the carriage.

Susie scanned the salon for her mistress and the stable-haired Miss Rizzoli. Hearing the voice of her employer, the lady's maid narrowed her search. Spying the flaxen-haired women and her guest bent over a chess board.

"To paraphrase Sir James Ware's Antiquities and History of Ireland," Maura ratiocinated, "I find that I sent wolves not shepherds to govern Ireland, for they have left me nothing but ashes and carcasses to reign over! is how Elisabeth R decried the assent of the current Irish ruling class. Thus, my father's family expanded their fiscal endeavors."

Jane privately speculated _"This lady is not a typical English Rose. Women only concerned with class, cloths, and cattiness. We could be kindred souls. "_

"Fiscal endeavors, why Lady Maura, this sounds surprisingly like a merchant class point of view. I thought it was unbecoming to speak of money." Jane rejoined with a glimmer of amusement.

Maura's heatedly responded "Only the foolish think money has nothing to do with class. One cannot ponder intangibles, if one doesn't have food, a roof and a means to keep both." Her eyes swirled from light green-brown to gold as she spoke. "Miss Rizzoli, the merchant class, the landed class and dare I say, the ruling class is still made up of the human class!"

"I agree. Checkmate, my rook and knight have your king." Jane gloated.

"Well played Miss Rizzoli, very well played. What say you to another game? We are at a draw. I won the first and you have won this game." Maura acknowledged.

_"Clever use of her rook. Ms. Giovanna Rizzoli, is endowed with initiative and resourcefulness as her Uncle said of her. She is exotic. Lissome, and agreeable. A very_ _diverting and congenial mixture."_ Maura's inner monologue was interrupted

"Lady Fairfield, are you ready to leave?" Susie inquired in a small high voice.

"Is it very late?" Maura speculated "I wished to challenge Miss Rizzoli to another game."

"I was unaware Master Garrett has a set curfew for us Ma'am" Susie quipped.

"No, he does not. Nor does he have a need. I did not intend to impose upon Miss Rizzoli overly long." Maura curtly rejoined. "Susie help yourself to the sideboard. After you have finished we can depart."

Quick as a hare the young servant dashed away without a backward glance. She was not one to waste time on the noblewoman's mercurial behavior. Holding a plate Susie rapidly filled it with roasted lamb, braised beef, and peas, carrots, and parsnips.

A flush faced auburn-haired woman spun about the room. She waved at Susie, "Miss Chang, I've come from the house, Cook sent me to warn you, Master Charles Hoyt is visiting Lord Fairfield. The two jackanapes are plotting some mischief."

"Beth, as you can see Lady Maura is not ready to return. She is quite content. Look she is starting another game of chess. Share a plate with me while Lady M. finishes her game " Susie replied.

The Auburn-haired servant observed "I've not seen her smile like that in months. Aye Lady Fairfield seems to be in good spirits, It is himself that puts her into a fierce mood."

"True that, her mood waxes and wanes. Garrett Fairfield can be boon or a baboon. I wish Lady M. was hard-heated; impervious to his boorishness. Master Garrett needs a firm approach." complained Susie.

"Ah Miss Chang as if our wishes were loaves and fishes we could feed the multitude. Master Fairfield's not a bad man, Lady M. knew of his vanity, and self-indulgences. She has made his vices manageable." Beth maintained. "He change much from when I knew him as a young dandy. You knew him and Lady M. as young ones?"

"My memory of him is a shy boy with ripe wheat colored hair, thin, and clumsy. Lady Fairfield was a chubby girl, awkward, and full of questions. The Fairfields and The Isles both summered at their adjoining estates in Ireland when he was in short pants and she was in pigtails. The Isles have many relations. Little Miss as we called her, was surrounded by family normally, but that summer the extended family were not invited. Mr. and Mrs. Isles said they wanted a quiet and peaceful summer. The Fairfields three sons and Maura entertained themselves. The oldest Fairfield lad enjoyed hunting, and teased young Master Garrett, because he was a poor shoot. The youngest would often sneak away from the nursery and join the others. He was a cleaver boy.

"At the time Little Miss, and Fairfield were made of the same cloth. Both would rather spend time watching sailing stick boats in the garden fountain, or learning Greek than learning how to make polite conversation. Ireland had a mild and as usual wet summer the year the two of them were of an age between nanny and schooling." Susie re-called.

So that is how they met, summers in Ireland. Why did the families decided to marry them off? Beth inquired.

"Beth, The two of them made their own compact. I enjoyed the gardens with them. Mostly as a convenience for the families. Madame Isles sent me to watch over them."

Madame said _"Little one I think you were born old. Maura and the Fairfield boy may get into some impishness."_

"I regret I did not tell Madame. It was a summer afternoon almost fourteen years ago. Skinny, and inept, Garrett was all elbows and knees at eleven. Shy, and freckled-faced ten-year old Maura, our Little Miss. The two composing their marriage-contract by the fountain. If you can call a pact between an eleven year-old boy and a ten year-old girl a contract."

"It's true; the families did not know about the arrangement?" The Auburn-haired girl asked.

"Not until the fall. The families considered it a fancy between the two, and in time the children would forget about the pact. Master Garrett was sent to a preparatory academy in the fall. Maura and her parents traveled to France. There they settled into Madame circle." Susie recounted

"Oh, the elder Mrs. Isles, did not push them together? She runs the Isles family. She and Master Fairfield's mum sent me to oversee a _Proper Irish Nursery_."

"The Isles women do rule the household. It has always been. I was born into service to the Isles family. My mum was a charwomen, and my poppa was one of the groundsmen."

"Er, I came to work for the elder Lady Fairfield from another household. Much like you I was born into service for the McRobbies. Me mum worked in the kitchens, and me father was a footman."

Mrs. Isles said to me " _Elizabeth , the joining of our lovely Maura to handsome Garrett should bring bliss for all. We are_ _ _sending you to my granddaughter to raise the children in a Proper Irish Nursery. Off with you to Dover, and send word to us when Maura is with child._ "_

"Lady M. has been with child twice now. It is a sad thing to watch her try and act as though himself cared about the loss of the babies." Susie groaned.

"Master Garrett flirts with all sorts. I do not think he cares if he tarnishes the household." Beth whispered.

"Beth, he is a man. He does not think. It is a blessing that Lady M could be with child."

_"If the Lady's bargain with himself is well and truly done, she and the staff will be rid of Garrett for at lest eighteen months."_ Susie though to herself. _  
_

**_RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI_ **

"Lady Fairfield, you have not imposed on me. At first I was uncomfortable, because Zio Vincenzo, Francesco, and Tomas were not here, but you put me at ease. Tell me does your husband prefer his wife to be at home before the nightwatchmen make their rounds?"

"Zio Vincenzo, Francesco, and Tomas? Ah Your Uncle and your brothers, I forgot you are not English. My husband and I have independent lives. Ours is an arranged marriage." Maura Fairfield volunteered.

"Arranged by your families or a matchmaker?" the brunette remarked dryly.

"Miss. Rizzoli, Garrett, and I made an agreement. If nether had found an agreeable spouse by age twenty-one we would wed. We'd have offspring, then continue to pursue matters of our own interest. We are fond of each other but ours is **not** a love-match **.** " Lady Fairfield replied as she moved a knight.

"You will take my king in three moves, if I do not castle." Jane stated moving her king two squares towards the queen-side rock, then she brought her rock around to the open square beside the king.

Locking eyes with the golden-haired women across from her for a moment, Jane thought, " _What does love have to do with a first marriage."_ Papà and Mamma chorused it to me over and over.

_"We will not marry you off to some poor bell ' uomo without f_ _amiglia or money. God willing you should respect your first husband, and he respects you."_

Mamma and Papà never spoke about Jane's friendships with Luce, the tavern server, or Sara, the seamstress. After all as her aunt imparted upon her.

_"Amante, and Inamorato are as different as Ti Voglio Bene and Ti Amo. A lover and one you love are not always a possibility. Perhaps you will be lucky with Carlos and find a place for both just as you have for_ _Luce and_ _Sara."_

The Lanky dark-haired woman fidgeted with the fringe on the end of her shawl.

"Ah now I have to reconsider my next gambit." Mindlessly twrilling a ringlet of hair, the petite honey blonde mused." She moved her knight taking the white queen.

"In chess as in life the lady must be resigned." Maura giggled.

Jane took a sip of tea, "I now have to ** _reconsider_** my next move. Your husband and you enjoy a fond rather than a passionate relations. How will you seal your bargain to produce a bambino."

A blush quickly rose from the blond's chest to the tips of her ears. She lean forward and whisper in Jane's right ear.

"We have the situation well in hand. Garrett has remarkable aptitude in the bed chamber. Although as I said we do lead separate lives. His appetites can be extended to...umm others."

The blond woman's breath feathered across the Italian's ear, check, neck, and collar bone. Jane felt herself comes deliciously alive.

Unhurriedly long tan fingers brushed the exposed skin of Maura's wrist. "He entertains others? Not solely you? Have you not indulge your appetites for others?"

The gentle caress caused the blond to inhale deeply. The elegant lady pull back and gazed into dark eyes. The desire swirling in them made her pulse jump. The curve of the dark haired woman's smile made her fingers itch to trace it.

Maura's unexpected impulse, caused her blush to deepen. Looking away from her guest, the blond saw Susie and Beth enjoying a shared plate.

"My maid has been joined by one of the house servants. Beth and Susie have become rather friendly. I will need to investigate as to why Beth has come from the house before she and Susie take advantage of my purse."

Pulling back from the game, Maura swiftly joined her servants at their small table.

"Elizabeth, why are you here?" Maura Fairfield voiced crisply.

Beth looked up from her plate "Master Hoyt is visiting Lord Fairfield. Cook sent me to tell you and, I saw you were enjoying a game..."

"Yes, that is true." Maura replied as she discreetly observed the brunette at the game table.

Susie Chang injected "Ma'am, I f can be so bold, you and Miss Rizzoli seem to be having a fine time. Why not continue your game whilst I get you a room at Old Sheppard's Inn?"

Jane felt the weight of Lady Fairfield's eyes. Flashing the blonde a smile, she walked over to join her.

_"...whilst I get you a room at Old Sheppard's Inn?"_

"What your husband has locked you out for the night?" Jane teased.

"Er um, no He and his cousin, Charles Hoyt have commandeered my bibliotheca or the setting room..."

"Charles Hoyt you say, pardon me, but my family have exported and imported wool and other goods for him. He gives me il malocchio Er the Evil Eye. " Jane said as she quickly crossed herself.

"Lady Fairfield, My family has rooms at Cooper's Arms, you are welcome to join me there..." Jane sputtered.

Susie injected breathlessly. "Miss Rizzoli, your Uncle, Master Korsak instructed me to pass on he and your brothers will be entertaining Master Navigators Crowe, and Frost at your rooms."

"I reckon I'm off to sleep in the bosom of _Angelina._ " Jane paused her brown eyes crinkling in mirth.

Maura, Susie , and Beth turned to gaze at Jane with varying degrees of astonishment.

" _Angelina_ always has a soft bed waiting for me." Jane continued. "She may only be a Brigantine, but she has the soul of a Manila Galleon. Lady Fairfield my offer stands. Hoyt and your husband, may have _commandeered_ your beloved library, but my humble book collection is embargoed from them.

"Miss Rizzoli, your collection intrigues me. Beth, thank cook for me. Susie, I will be aboard the _Angelina._ Tomorrow bring my travel valise to me. Miss Rizzoli, er Jane or do you prefer Giovanna, shall we walk or take a carriage to your soft bed?"

Chapter Six ~~ Chess, and a Little Her Story

Please review, all comments are welcome.


	7. ~~Chapter 7, A walk and talk in the moonlight~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A.U.- Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas; set in the age of wooden ships, privateers, pirates, and buccaneers.
> 
> A/N: Vincenzo is Italian for Vincent or Vince, Giovanna is Italian for Jane, Zio is Italian for Uncle, Tomas is Italian for Thomas, Francesco is Italian for Frank and Angelina is the name of the Brigantine ship.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words, a few original ideas, .Characters belong to TNT, Tess G,and Janet T.
> 
> Written for enjoyment. No copyright infringement intended.

**Dover, England North Street Coffeehouse - Dover Salon**

 

   Pushing open the coffee house door, Maura heard laughter erupting from the lanky brunette.

Jane sputtered "What a sight? Did you see your servants' faces?"

 

"Yes, I thought the marrow-fat peas might spill out from their open jaws." Maura giggled.

"It took me a moment to recall your boat is christened Angelina. You are very quick-witted Miss."

The dark eyed woman cautioned "Our ship's company might take offense at Angelina being called a boat."

"Please forgive my erroneous assertion. Your Angelina will convey my father's ambitions to New Spain unimpaired." The blond soothed.

The Genovese-Italian began to walk down the street "She is not large, but size is not the true measure of a vessel. Angelina can ride with the wax and waning tide, trim and true. She can bring all to port safe and hardy. M'lady, Angelina is a rare, and fine mistress of the seas, a true daughter of Neptune and Salacia. She has brought me and mine health, happiness and soon a little wealth." Jane asserted with a broad smile.

Maura appraised the Italian beauty. The angular features; pronounced cheekbones, aquiline nose, thin, yet sensual lips. A woman embodying authentic charm. Dark eyes flashing with humor. Fluid and graceful in her movements.

Jane transversed the road with a confident swagger. Her walking boots made a rapping sound on the cobblestones. Maura clip-clopped along her riding boots ill suited for city streets.

"Do you intend to walk to the harbor?" Maura panted out.

"Er no. I rush ahead to the next thing I must do. I am like my father and my mother hurrying on without concern for the present. Papà was bold. My mother was impatient. My family will tell you I am bold with my impatience. My younger brother reminds me to slow down and see what needs to be done now."

"Would that be Francesco or Tomas?"

"Tomas, he lives one day at a time. He is a dreamer. Francesco, always agrees, but he is less reckless. He is a thinker, but once set on course, nothing will stop him."

"I can take a carriage home. We can resume our game on another night." the smaller woman offered.

Jane quavered "Do you prefer Charles Hoyt's company? Is he a warm and inviting alternative to me? Does not my collection still intrigue you?

"Please. Slow. Down. No. No. and Yes, but more than your collection, I find you both thought-provoking and beguiling." Maura placated with a mischievous smile.

"You flatter me passerotta, er Maura, um Signora di Fairfield"

Please Signora di Fairfield is so prim and proper. Do appear to be a prim and proper English woman? Passerotta --what does it mean? Maura asked.

"It means little sparrow, a bird learning to fly, it is not a harsh word or meant to be cruel.  
I have heard English women refer to each other as dearie, and to small children as ducky, and dumpling. Ducky and passerotta is the same. Ducky, young duck learning to swim. Passerotta little bird learning to fly. You understand." Jane replied.

Maura nodded in agreement "You deflected my other question."

"Si, er yes, you do seem to be a proper English woman." Jane barked out with a laugh.

"You are mercantile trader, a thinker and a bold dreamer. I am in awe of your clever mind." The petite blonde rejoined.

Stunned by the other women's assessment, Jane stopped walking. "Grazie Signora di Fairfield, you are too kind."

  **RIRIRI**

A horse drawn carriage meandering down the lane caught Maura's attention before she could frame a response.

"We can dispense with our stroll, see there a carriage for hire is coming towards us. I will have to remember these boots are made for riding not walking."

"Would it be acceptable to you if we detour to the Cooper's Arm. I would like to get a few things from my room."

"Yes. Please help me flag down the carriage. My poor feet cannot bear my weight much longer." the blond groaned.

"Hello, Hello ladies, where can Llamrei and Drew take you."

"Your stead is noble indeed, white and full as the moon. Good Sir, can take us to Cooper's Arm?, then to the Windward side of the pier?" Jane boomed.

 

"Before you weigh anchor can you show me a bit o coin good woman?" Drew asked.

Maura stepped out from the shadow, "Drew Malory do you not recognize me? My friend and I do not wish to stand about. If she does not have sufficient coin, then I do."

Drew stammered "Lady Fairfield, please let me help you. I meant no disrespect, this is a port town after all.."

"None taken Master Malory," Jane said as she pulled herself into a the carriage after Maura.

Once settled into the carriage the two ladies sighed, and relaxed into a companionable silence.

**~~Chapter 7, A walk and talk in the moonlight~~**

End Notes:

**Grazie Signora** translates to Thank you Madam, according to Google Translate.

% Thank you to all who have read and commented. Once again any mistakes are my own. Thanks to Colleen Thomas:although no longer with us, her stories are a joy to read. Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.

**passerotta** An affectionate metaphor for anyone who’s “learning to fly,” passerotta translates to “little sparrow.”

y own.  
Thanks to Colleen Thomas:although no longer with us, her stories are a joy to read.  
Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.  
Notes:

A heart felt Thank You to all who Beta Read and made corrections or comments  
Thanks to my beta Reader nicolaruth27 more like co-author  
Thanks to LostInParadise911  
Thanks to Goose197  
Thanks to JustASmallTownGirl123,  
and thanks to Colleen Thomas:  
although no longer with us, her Lesbian themed stories are a joy to read . Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.  
http://www.literotica.com/s/how-to-write-period-pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> A heartfelt Thank You to all who Beta Read and made corrections or comments Thanks to my beta Readers Nicolaruth27 and Sybilia at F.F. Net. More like co-authors.  
> Thanks to LostInParadise911  
> Thanks to Goose197  
> Thanks to JustASmallTownGirl123,  
> and thanks to Colleen Thomas:  
> although no longer with us, her Lesbian themed stories are a joy to read . Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.  
> http://www.literotica.com/s/how-to-write-period-pieces


	8. Cooper's Arms Inn and Ale House ~ A Quick Stop.

 

**Thank you to all who have read and commented. Once again any mistakes are my own.**  
Thanks to Colleen Thomas: although no longer with us, her stories are a joy to read.  
Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.

\--

Cooper's Arms Inn and Ale House

\--

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words, a few original ideas, .Characters belong to TNT, Tess G,and Janet T. This was written for enjoyment. No copyright infringement intended.

RI

**Dover, England Cooper's Arms-  
**

A shiver of anticipation ran through Maura's body. The fair haired woman was petite, dainty as a China tea cup. She smiled shyly, but her eyes blatantly raked over her companion. Jane stretched out her long legs, placing her well worn scuffed boots against the far door of the carriage.

The brunette tried to stifle a nervous laugh. Maura raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows, then turned her gaze away. Sighing loudly the brunette reached out and took the smaller woman's gloved left hand. Jane squeezed it, and interlaced her long callous fingers with Maura's. Looking down at their joined hands Maura relaxed, her timidness forgotten she giggled and squeezed back.

The sounds of cawing gulls, and the clip clopping of horses hooves upon broken cobblestones trickled into the carriage. Both women flopped back into the padded backrest and allowed their joined hands to plop down between them. Suddenly the carriage lurched to a stop.

"Here we be fine lasses all, Cooper's Arms" Drew sang out.

Jane released Maura's hand with a small huff.

"I'll return quick as I can."

Maura nodded, "Quickly, you'll return quickly..."

"Aye, Matey" Jane clamber out of the cab, running gracelessly towards the Inn.

Briefly pausing to adjust her dress she took the stairs two at a time to her shared quarters.  She knocked at the door, she pulled a key out of her dress bodice and inserted it into the lock.

"Ciao, Buona notte, Hello, Good Evening" She called out.

"Good Evening to you Jane, Did you enjoy the English il salotto, er salon? Was Lady Fairfield a gracious hostess ? Did she live up to father's praise ?" Is she accomplished in academic pursuits ?"

"Si Zio. We played chess and she won a game, we tied a game, and I won a game."

"Excellent, you did not allow her to win Piccola Mia, my little one?"

"Piccola Mia? Will you never see that I am not a little girl? No Zio she won fairly."

"No, passerotto, my little sparrow, until you fly away from your old Zio my heart will see you as Piccola Mia. Your borsone, er umm, travel case is by the sideboard. "

"Thank you for finding it. I am off to the _Angelina._ Tomorrow you and my brother need to see to your new boots. Mistress Patterson said they are ready for you."

Jane puffed out as she dashed to and fro tossing seemingly random items into her small duffel.

"Mistress Patterson...Si, er yes...boots."

"Did you find Crowe loaded to the gunwales?"

"Yes, and not crimped by another company he is sleeping off the rum in your brothers' room. Luck sailed with us, we found the Navigator Frost, before he commits to our company he wishes to join us on our re-supply runs."

"Carpe Diem Zio, What think you of Frost? Lady Maura said he was of good character." _  
_

"Aye, he is, Why are you packing your game board?,Is that a jar of lotus-honey dust. Do you have someone to entertain ?"

"Zio, a little freely given entertainment is is good for the mind, I am not a Bachelor's wife. I enjoy the chase too much."

"Si, Gia, have a care not all lubbers 'Swing the lead'. You could..."

"Carpe Diem Zio, I could Carpe Diem" Jane sing-song to her uncle as she left.

The lankey woman hefted her duffel into the carriage, rapped on on the ceiling

"To Windward side of the pier Good Sir"

Maura had fallen into a light slumber but stirred awake as Jane arranged her travel bag.

"By chance have you ever made a wager on a chess game Lady Maura?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

End Notes:

**Zio, Uncle, according to Google Translate.  
Ciao, Buona notte, Hello, Good Evening, according to Google Translate.  
****il salotto, salon, according to Google Translate.  
****Piccola Mia, my little one, according to Google Translate  
****passerotto, little sparrow, according to Google Translate** **  
borsone, carryall, or duffel, or travel case,** **according to Google Translate**

**Thank you to all who have read and commented. Once again any mistakes are my own.  
Thanks to Colleen Thomas: although no longer with us, her stories are a joy to read.  
Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.**

Crimp - To procure (sailors or soldiers) by trickery or coercion, or one who crimps.

loaded to the gunwales Very drunk.

Bachelor's wife - A Mistress.

Lubbers - Disrespectful term for non-seafarers

Swing the lead, a lazy person, a slacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:
> 
> Zio, Uncle, according to Google Translate.  
> Ciao, Buona notte, Hello, Good Evening, according to Google Translate.  
> il salotto, salon, according to Google Translate.  
> Piccola Mia, my little one, according to Google Translate  
> passerotto, little sparrow, according to Google Translate  
> borsone, carryall, or duffel, or travel case, according to Google Translate
> 
> Thank you to all who have read and commented. Once again any mistakes are my own.  
> Thanks to Colleen Thomas: although no longer with us, her stories are a joy to read.  
> Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.
> 
> Crimp - To procure (sailors or soldiers) by trickery or coercion, or one who crimps.
> 
> loaded to the gunwales Very drunk.
> 
> Bachelor's wife - A Mistress.


	9. Lady's Maid and Maiden Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary A.U.- Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas; set in the age of wooden ships, privateers, pirates, and buccaneers. This work was inspired by Romance Novels known as Bodice Rippers.

Thank you to all who have read and commented. Once again any mistakes are my own.

All Previous Disclaimers, Warnings, and Summery Applies.

I own nothing but the words, a few original characters and ideas. Jane, Maura, Vince, Tommy, Frankie etc (characters) belong to TNT, Tess G,and Janet T. This was written for enjoyment. **No copyright** i **nfringement intended.**

Summary A.U.- Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas; set in the age of wooden ships, privateers, pirates, and buccaneers. This work was inspired by Romance Novels known as Bodice Rippers.

Chapter 9: Lady's Maid and Maiden Lady

**RIRI**

Korsak turned the deadbolt and doorknob lock " _Millicent Patterson, buxom, mature, willing - all qualities Gia, preferred in 'entertainments.' "_

Korsak walked about the room putting away cards, maps, tankards, and banking the fire.

" _Gia no I must think of her as Jane. Jane's assertion to him in Dunkirk came back to him.  
_

_Zio, a woman is for 'entertainment' and a man is for babies. I don't require babies. I need entertainment"_ Korsak mused. " _Entertainment, will distract her from the day to day quibbling and quarreling of the ship's company._

The stout man thought as he trimmed the wicks to the wall sconces lanterns " _Honey dust, her chess set and the_ _chase_ _\- Jane does not need to chase_ _Millicent Patterson. I saw that woman cobbler touching Jane's ankles, and calfs to measure for her boots' resole. Jane allowed her many liberties. Yet, I did not think Jane was in the mood for_ _diversions._ _Carpe Diem Jane. Relax and enjoy entertainments while you can. Soon enough you and I will be back on The Angelia, negotiating the crews needs with the Patron's expectations._ Humming his approval Korsak walked to a bed chamber and woke Frankie.

"It is your turn at watch. Mind you, Crowe has the devil's own stomach for drink. If he wakes give him the Adam's Ale, and rum."

"Zio, Adam's Ale and rum - You mean water and rum Si"

"Yes, Bucko."Korsak replied.

"I thought I heard Gia? Is she here, I tell her how we found Crowe, and Frost."

"Jane, Frankie, think of her as Jane. With that bilge rat, Crowe, here in our rooms it is better she not be. She wanted to put him on short rations for his mistreatment of the sprogs er our new sailors. She did tell him if he squeezes her backside again she would tie him to the main-mast during the next gail. His nature when sober is unpleasant, and drunk more so.

"Zio, Crowe does not understand women. He does not think before he acts. A woman like my sister does not want a man to molest her, or to parade her about like a prized cow, or to fight with her. She needs to be skillfully cultivated. Praise her abilities, admire her accomplishments, ask her opinions. That would win her. "

"Yes, nephew that would sway her. The short of it is she does not crave attention from him. The older man said smiling at him " _Or any man._ _When did Francisco learn to discern the characters_ _of others. He is becoming an_ _astute_ _man. He will be an excellent guild-man_

"Gia, er Jane does not want his version of romance. Which is a boon. I for one do not want Crowe as a brother-in-law. Come Zio I will stand watch over the misbegotten. You should get some sleep."

RI

**"** A wager, Jane that does appeal to me" Maura smirked.

I thought it might...Now what do I have, or What can I do that would be amusing for a Lady? You understand that my book collection is off the table?"

Your books and my books as well then? Maura's smirk turn into a smile "I also wonder what do I have, or What can I do that would be entertaining for a Maiden Lady?"

_"What can you do, er now M'Lady come dock your shapely aft on my lap, and allow my hands to fulfill you. Ah how greedy are my ears for the moans, and pleas of a woman. I'd have that fine pouty mouth service my tits. I'd bury my fingers into your hot wet cunny,and rejoice with you in pleasure."_ Jane thought.

"I am not a frail and fair maiden, nor do I have land or title to be called a Lady, you elevate my standing, I'm my Uncle's aide-de-camp, I am my brothers' tutor, and the ship's company's minder. Pardon, are your eyes green or brown, the light is playing tricks on me I think.

"The light is not deceiving you, good woman, my eyes are both here we call it hazel, greenish-brown colour. Not uncommon among Irish. What will it be?

"Yes, a service, a kindness maybe..." Jane stated with a gleam in her eyes.

"We agree, the wager will be a service. What would a ship's secretary need. A Chef De Cuisine to prepare a banquet for her shipmates?

"No our ship's cook does that well enough."

"A Purser to balance the ledger?"

"No, Uncle and I do that"

A bookbinder to attend to your collection?

"That would be useful! Do you have that skill?"

"No, but I can hire the service done."

"No Lady Maura. It should be a kindness you can do without assistance."

"A ladies maid to loosen and tighten your corset?"

"I do not wear a corset, no to that as well"

"No corset. Does your frock have whalebone stays sewn into it?"

"Come feel for yourself. The bodice is the only binding." Jane proclaimed as she gestured towards her own bosom.

Maura removed one glove, inched closer to the brunette, spread out her hand and tentatively caressed the other woman's torso. The hand slowly moved down the slender midsection then back up as if counting the abdominal muscles and ribs. The tall woman suppressed a moan, causing her to tremble, and then move quickly away from the source of her seeming irritation. Jane's thick sable hair swish loose from the confines of it's fasteners.

"Your touch is my undoing, I will have to re-clip my hair." Jane allowed herself to chuckle now.  
" _Aye my undoing. Her touch has my blood racing and my womanhood aflame. Softly, softly I need to treed. Bedding her will be sweet. I can almost feel and taste her honey-dusted body.  
Steady ahead now. If I move too quickly or too slowly, she will vanish into the night._

"You have strong trunk muscles, I have only seen such in paintings and stoneworks. I apologize if my touch caused you discomfort." Maura injected with a downcast look. " _Jane's pupils dilated until the irises almost disappeared I did that with my touch. She arouses me both mentally and physically. Strong, but velvety, smooth. Smart, amusing and caring. I want to keep touching her, and I want her to touch me, and kiss me."_

"No need for that, I should have warned you that I have a ticklish er trunk as you call it."

"Fair is fair come closer and feel my er torso, my trunk. See if you can map out my ticklish spots." Maura giggled out.

End Notes

**Thank you to all who have read and commented. Once again any mistakes are my own.**  
Thanks to Colleen Thomas: although no longer with us, her stories are a joy to read.  
Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.

**Avast Yea Readers of Tales Don't Swing the Lead - Post a comment. It warms me heart and feeds my muse.**

**Zio:** Uncle.

_C_ **unny:** Middle English slang term for vagina

**Sprogs** : raw, untrained recruits

**Bilge Rat** \- (1) A rat living in the bilge of a ship. It is considered the lowliest creature by pirates, but many pirates take to eating the animals to survive. (2) An insulting name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have read and commented. Once again any mistakes are my own.  
> Thanks to Colleen Thomas: although no longer with us, her stories are a joy to read.  
> Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.
> 
> Avast Yea Readers of Tales Don't Swing the Lead - Post a comment. It warms me heart and feeds my muse.  
> End Notes  
> Zio: Uncle.
> 
> Cunny: Middle English slang term for vagina
> 
> Sprogs: raw, untrained recruits
> 
> Bilge Rat - (1) A rat living in the bilge of a ship. It is considered the lowliest creature by pirates, but many pirates take to eating the animals to survive. (2) An insulting name.

**Author's Note:**

> A heart felt Thank You to all who Beta Read and made corrections or comments  
> Thanks to my beta Reader nicolaruth27 more like co-author  
> Thanks to LostInParadise911  
> Thanks to Goose197  
> Thanks to JustASmallTownGirl123,  
> and thanks to Colleen Thomas:  
> although no longer with us, her Lesbian themed stories are a joy to read . Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.  
> http://www.literotica.com/s/how-to-write-period-pieces


End file.
